


良好开端

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 人生并非如戏。基于1-6卷，哈赫向。





	良好开端

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Good Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791186) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



“不。”

“拜托，赫敏。求你了？”

“哈利，别说了。我的答案是不。即使你用那种小狗似的无辜眼神看着我也没用。”

“为什么不？”

“因为我讨厌化妆晚宴，而且对魔法部也毫无敬意。需要我继续说下去吗？”

“可你喜欢我，你不会让我被迫一个人去参加这个无聊的舞会的，因为《预言家日报》和《女巫周刊》会对我的单独出席大作文章的。你得拯救我免遭比死亡更可怕的命运：花边新闻。”

“我作为你的陪同者出现不会有什么帮助的，如你所知，只能给那些对于我们间真正关系的猜测火上浇油。我不介意你利用我来让人们不断猜想你那根本不存在的爱情生活，可是总这样真的很烦人。”

“我知道，”哈利说着叹了口气，“那些女人既刻毒又无情，可那只是因为她们嫉妒。此外，她们没有一个对我有任何兴趣。她们只是想有机会跟人说她们曾经和哈利·波特在一起。”

“装可怜不会比装小狗更有用的。”赫敏对他宣布，连头都没从文件上抬起来，“我对这些愚蠢的舞会深恶痛绝，它们完全就是饭桶们为了闲谈和亲热找的托词。为什么你不逃掉它，然后我们就可以去看部电影或者别的什么？我甚至可以让你来选片子，虽然我知道那样的后果是些叫人腻味的甜蜜前兆，伴随富于浪漫色彩的胡言乱语。”

“我只是正巧喜欢喜剧结尾的片子，那不表示它们是腻人的甜品。”哈利申辩道。他坐回椅子里，把脚翘在赫敏桌上。不到五秒，她就抬起眼，对他的脚皱着眉。他惬意地笑了笑，想着该如何劝说她和自己一起参加最近的这个舞会。他通常不会费心去参加这类宴会，不过当他去的时候，他总能说服她作他的陪同者。和一个朋友一起前往比自己去要有趣得多，特别是一个能让女人们远离他的朋友。要是那正好还意味着没有别人能邀请她的话，好的，那只是个附带的好处而已。

“把脚从我桌上放下来，波特。”她终于表示了不满。她支起一边眉毛，甩给他一个警告的眼神。“喜剧结尾就是那么回事。伴着俗套的配乐，甜腻得令人作呕的‘我爱你’‘我更爱你’，还有戏剧性的吻，那不仅仅是太甜蜜腻人，而是完全不切实际。”

“好了，它们比你总逼着我去看的那些无聊的纪录片有趣多了。我是说，我一直期待着有一部关于观赏麻瓜油漆变干过程（俗语：观看油漆变干，形容一件事情非常枯燥乏味）或者别的什么的片子呢。”他咧嘴笑着说，一边把他的脚挪到桌子边缘，“需要我提一下所有那些悬念片吗？你喜欢它们只是因为你可以相当轻松地识破里面的悬念，而且对于找到这样证明你比我聪明的证据得意扬扬。”

“那些纪录片富于教育意义而且引人入胜。此外，它们增加了我们对麻瓜传统的理解，这始终是很重要的。”她提醒他，“至于那些悬念片，我是比你聪明，而这不需要由一部电影来证明。”

“哎唷！”哈利叫了一声。他把手放在心口上，故意呻吟起来。“这真令人心痛，赫敏。事实上，这太伤人心了，我想你得补偿我。”

她抬起头，拨开脸上的碎发，染着墨水的手指无意间扫过脸颊。“我猜，接受你的邀请参加这场荒唐可笑的舞会是相当完美的补偿办法？”她一边问，一边挑起眉毛，抿起嘴。

他露齿而笑，有一阵子被她脸上沾着墨水的可爱迷住了，随后他眨眨眼，刹住了那些念头。最好的朋友。最好的朋友。最好的朋友。像近来的八个月里一直发生的那样，这句话咒语开始似的在他脑海里盘旋。“实际上，我觉得那是个绝妙的提议，”他说，“我很乐意和你一起去参加舞会。”

“我不记得我这么提议了。”她冷淡地应道。

“你正这么想呢。”他对她说，“我看得出来，所以我不过是帮你省掉了开口的麻烦。合乎礼仪就好，当然了，麻瓜服装或是巫师长袍都行，我说过那是在明天晚上了吗？我会在八点钟的时候来接你，那样我们就可以先露露面，然后去吃晚餐什么的，像往常一样。”

“明天晚上？”她呻吟道，“拖到快火烧眉毛了才告诉我。”

“如果我更早开口的话，你就会预先盘算出一些办法来逃掉它了。”他实话实说。

“我不会的。”她一边冲他皱眉一边否认道，“如果我答应了要去，我会去的。毕竟，过去我每次都去了。”

“我在说笑呢。”他不太肯定地说。有时你很难弄清赫敏是同样在开玩笑或是真的被激怒了。“这么做很无礼，而我是个惹人厌的蠢蛋。作为对你的补偿，为什么我不在今晚带些外卖过来呢？我将从我公寓附近街角那家意大利咖啡店给你带比萨饼来。”

“还有面包。”她一丝不苟地补充道。她没有否定他说他自己是个蠢蛋的说法，但看上去对他的贿赂相当满意。“如果我不得不梳妆打扮去参加这场愚蠢的舞会，那么我想要全配料比萨饼和香蒜起司面包，之后再去看部不含糖的电影。”

“不含糖？”他重复道，大大地叹了口气，“好的。为了你，我会找些暴力的、有着你十分钟就能解开的秘密的东西来的。”

“很好，”她咧嘴笑着说，“我们七点见，我期待着讨人喜欢的举止和美味可口的意大利食品。现在，走吧，那样我才能在不被你打扰的情况下好好批复完这份文件。”

“可我喜欢打扰你。”他说。他把脚从她桌上移下来，小心不弄乱她的文件，接着站起身。他从桌面上俯过身，吻在她脸颊上，他的嘴唇在她柔滑的肌肤上比通常应当的多滞留了片刻。然后他眨眨眼，直起腰，满不在乎地冲她笑笑，像是在说‘为什么，不，我没打算在你忘了自己的名字前一直吻着你’。“得有人来打扰你，不然你就要在这办公室里安家了。”

“哈利。”她用警告的语气说，同时目光落在他的嘴唇上，她的脸刷的红了。她最后把视线收回到那堆羊皮纸上，显然是逐客的意思。

“好的，好的。我这就走。”他一边笑着对她说，一边走向门边，努力想忘掉那近来愈发频繁出现的片刻尴尬。“晚上见。”

**************

和赫敏一样，哈利讨厌那些化妆晚宴。除非它们由一位密友举办，否则他从不出席，倒不是说他的密友们真的举办了很多化妆晚宴，除了这一场。在小酒馆里畅饮火焰威士忌，也许还跳跳舞，这样的一个夜晚就抵得上那些化妆晚宴中的任何一场。所以，尽管魔法部一年要举办四场晚宴（胜利纪念舞会，圣诞庆祝舞会，秋季假面舞会，春季社交宴会），他通常还是会逃掉它们，除了其中一场。他对盛装打扮一点兴趣也没有；至少，没兴趣为一些魔法部的活动这么做。他还是更喜欢和那些他所爱的人们一起度过假期，而不是和一屋子的陌生人。拿春季社交宴会来说，每次邀请送达时，他总是变得‘非常忙’不能参加。

只有胜利纪念舞会是唯一他会参加的晚宴。他很少会长时间逗留，总是让赫敏陪他同去，仅仅是露露面，呆一小段时间，直到他感觉已经尽了追思那些没能在战争中幸存的人的职责。他知道，伏地魔被打败是需要庆祝的重大事件，哪怕只是为了让它在人们的脑海中记忆犹新，而这可能可以防止另外有人企图步伏地魔的后尘再掀波澜。然而，在得到那个值得庆贺的理由之前，他已经失去了太多关系密切的人，这让他对于举杯欢庆心存芥蒂。

赫敏说，活下来的人幸福美满的生活就是对那些为事业献身的人最好的悼念。他过了整整两年，才终于能追思他们所有人，并且真正地把注意力集中在那些美好的而不是可怕的回忆上。要像赫敏尽力表现的那样，不带犹郁和烦躁地去回想他们的牺牲，对他来说还不是很容易，但他努力去相信他们的伤亡并非徒劳无益。对他和很多曾在一线战斗过的人来说，胜利纪念舞会的涵义远超过一场简单的晚会，因此，为了它忍受盛装打扮的麻烦并贿赂赫敏同行还是值得的。

幸运的是，获得她许可的代价通常都是外卖和电影，而这些他毫不介意。在今天下午离开她的办公室以后，他顺路进了公寓旁的音像出租店。他已经选好了某部悬疑影片，店员曾向他保证那是近十年来最具悬念的一部片子，他暗自希望赫敏还没看过它。

他其实更希望它是如此出色的悬念片，以至于她没办法在十分钟里解决它。她总是在他还努力想解开秘密的时候就识破了谁是犯人，然后显得得意扬扬。说实话，当她自命不凡的时候她看上去令人倾慕，但也会让他意识到一些他必须避免自己去思考的事情，所以最好还是不要看到她能多么的令人倾慕。

近几个月来，要刹住那些念头对他来说越来越难了。他没法真正弄清对他而言事情是从什么时候开始发生变化的，但他知道有一天他望着赫敏，脑子里一点儿她是自己最好的朋友的念头都没有。相反，他惊讶地发现自己在观察她的嘴唇，她的下颌曲线，她激动时眼里的光芒，还有其他许多他本没打算去想的东西。

话虽如此，那也不是他第一次如此去想她。实际上，他意识到她是个女孩的时间要远远早于最后和她在一起将近一年的罗恩。在罗恩和赫敏分手的时候，他甚至松了口气，而且并不觉得特别负疚，因为他早就知道他们其实不是非常适合对方，而且他们在一起时他会有种被排除在外的感觉，即使他们曾尽力把他包括其中。鉴于罗恩现在正和西莫约会（在所有人里偏偏是他），哈利相当高兴自己从一开始就认识到了罗恩和赫敏的组合有多么蹩脚。

他曾以为这次也仅仅是又一次暂时迷失。毕竟，在他们十四年的友谊中出现过好几次类似的情形，他实实在在地注意到她的美丽同她的智慧不相上下。这样的迷失随着他的成长已经越来越频繁，但迄今为止，它们很少会长久维持。而这一次，它逗留不去，而且似乎正变得更加严重，所以虽然他完全不明白现在和过去有什么不同，但事情正一团糟，却又有几分美妙。

他摇摇头，暂时把这些念头推出脑海。他再也搞不清他对赫敏是什么感觉了，尽管他有他的怀疑，但他知道他眼下必须阻止自己去想它。无论如何，思考通常只会让他惹上麻烦，因此最好的办法就是避免它出现。他拿起餐馆的菜谱，非常清楚她所喜欢的是什么，很快就下好订单，并确认他们知道要在六点三刻前准备好以便外带。他不想迟到，因为她过去总是令人烦恼地准时到达并且等着他。此外，他目前的心态也确实需要美味的食物、有趣的电影和绝佳的同伴来调节一下。

**************

“我想我又找到一部喜爱的电影了。”

“闭嘴。”

哈利咧开嘴，对她愠怒的语气报以一笑，用胳膊肘轻轻推了她一下。“你不喜欢它？”他一脸无辜地问。

“这太荒谬了。”她说。她瞪着电视板撅起嘴来，这让哈利希望自己能有部相机把她拍下来，却也让他的注意力不自觉地集中在她的嘴唇上。

“我喜欢它。”

“你是喜欢。”她气冲冲地嘀咕着，然后转过脸看着他。“该死的这不公平。你怎么会喜欢它呢？”

“很简单。”他扯出一个大大的笑容，同时在沙发上调整姿势好面向她，“因为你到最后也没识破它。要让它成为我所喜爱的影片，有这就足够了。”

“要指望有人能识破这片子完全是不切实际，他们根本没把所有的信息都呈现给我们。”她专横的口吻让他回忆起在霍格沃兹的时光和寻找魂器的日子。“毕竟，如果你没做过调查，没有机会去审视大部分真相，那么你显然也不会有能力去面对伏地魔。”

“你把我同伏地魔的战斗和一部你解不开的电影相提并论？”他摇摇头，“赫敏，你需要做的只是承认你没能猜对，然后忘了它。”

“我不喜欢失败，尤其是是输给一部电影这样愚蠢的东西。”她皱着一边眉头说。

“它只是部电影而已。”他温柔地说。他伸过手，拈起几缕从她辫子里散落的发丝，淡淡地笑了。“我几乎从没识破过这些悬念，而我显然也不是一个失败者，是吧？”

“对，你当然不是。”她坚定地对他说，“我只是讨厌出错。”

“我知道。你生气时候的样子也很可爱，不过相比之下，还是你自命不凡的样子更可爱一些。”他不假思索地脱口而出。他的眼睛睁大了，觉得心一下提到了嗓子眼。

“你只是喜欢看我出错。”她小声嘀咕。她的视线从他身上移到他手上（那只手现在正静静地贴着她的脸颊），又转回去。就像她致力于识破什么困扰她的问题的答案时总会出现的那样，她眉头紧锁起来，这让他屏住了呼吸。他不能确定他是不是希望她现在就识破它，完全不确定。

“我没有。”他争辩道。他的指节沿着她的颌线轻轻滑过，随后他放下了手。他嘴里突然又干又涩，他的心正跳得飞快。他一边装出一副淘气的笑脸，一边用手指抓着头发，他必须给他的手找点事干，这样他才不会让步于伸手去触摸她的冲动。“此外，即使我有，也是因为看到你出错几乎是不可能的，所以我应该抓住这种难得的机会，不是吗？”

“哈利，一切还好吗？”她无视他的玩笑，问道，“你看起来不大对劲。”

“我吗？”他耸耸肩，“一切如常。”

她皱着眉摇摇头。“你在对我撒谎。”她担心地说，“你最近和以前不大一样了，可我一直装作我只是工作太多了胡思乱想。可是，情况似乎变得越来越严重了。你不会对我撒谎的，我们从不向对方保守秘密。我们是最好的朋友，哈利，也就是说你可以和我谈任何事情。你知道的，不是吗？”

“不是所有的事情。”他咕哝道。他安静地坐着，想弄明白借电影来捉弄她的玩笑怎么会演变成某种严肃认真的对话，对话的焦点还集中在他身上。他觉得自己蠢透了，居然会以为尽管他的感情起伏不定，但至少表现得还是相当镇定自若；他本该知道她早已注意到了，或许她还就他的行为考虑了许多种解释，而这些解释很可能没有一个是对的。她的下一个问题让他的注意力回到了眼前的麻烦上。

“你这是什么意思？”

“没什么，赫敏。真的。”

“这当然有什么，不然就是有什么我还没注意到。”

“别再追究它了。”他静静地说，“我不想让事情变得一团糟，而这确实是可能的，所以忘了它吧。我很好，我保证我会告诉你其余的一切。”

“在你十多岁的时候你可没这么遮遮掩掩的，按说现在你长大了情况也没什么不同，”这种恼火的口气她通常只在和罗恩说话的时候会用到，“你是我最好的朋友，哈利，那意味着我不可能在你遇上麻烦的时候，就那么继续袖手旁观，什么也不做。”

“或许，我不想做你最好的朋友。”冲出口的话语比他原本打算的要尖锐得多。他看到她退缩的神情，觉得像是有人在他的肚子上狠狠踢了一脚，“哦，上帝，我不是想说……”

“我明白了。”她在他结结巴巴地说出他的辩解前打断了他。他为造成了她那受伤的表情而对自己深恶痛绝。“我想，如果你现在就走，那是最好的了。”

“不。”他说，感到多年来从未有过的恐惧，“你是在对一切牵强附会，你一点都不明白！”

“我想帮你！”

“可你却不肯听我说！”

“原谅我的滥用关怀吧。”

“别闹了，赫敏。别这么戒备这么固执了，”他恳求道，“我告诉过你别管它，可你紧追不放，现在事情变得一团糟了。”

“所以，你表现得这么奇怪，而我担心你，终于在感觉到你变化的几周之后询问它，这些全都是我的错？”她问道。

“是的。我是说，不。我是说，他妈的。”他咒骂着，伸手抹了把脸。

“注意言辞。”她怒视着他责备道，“你的感受已经表达得够清楚的了，哈利，现在你可以走了。”

“上帝啊，我希望它没有那么清楚的，我几个月来都在试着掩饰它。”他叹了口气说，“你从不肯听我说。你在心里对事情是怎么样的早就拿定了主意，而且你讨厌情况和你预期的不符。”

“而你，啰里啰唆了一大套，实际上却什么也没说，你更喜欢把一切憋在心里而不是说出来并面对自己的感受，”她指出，“可怜的哈利，自我折磨的人。”

他注视着她通红的脸颊、愤怒的双眸和抿紧的双唇。“我不是个自我折磨的人。”他静静地说，“你想知道哪里出了问题？你真的想知道？一旦说出来，就再难挽回、无可更改了。”

“告诉我，哈利。”她说。

在他能够阻止自己之前，他探过身去吻住了她。他把嘴唇牢牢地贴在她唇上，同时伸手从背后揽住她，把她拉得更近了。“我再也不想仅仅只做朋友了，赫敏。”他吻着她的唇喃喃地说，“这就是我一直试图保守的秘密，这就是我试图不让你知道的。”

当他向后退开望着她的时候，她一句话也没说。她只是凝视着他，仿佛她以前从没见过他一样。他并不真的知道如果他终于有勇气承认自己的感受时他所期待的是什么，可是很显然，他期待的并不是一个惊呆了的赫敏，一声不吭地望着他，就好像他是个陌生人似的。

“我只是……我很抱歉。”他一边结巴着说，一边站起身抓起他带来的录影带，“我本不该……我没想过要……我努力试过不去……我马上就走。我很抱歉。”

他希望她会开口阻止他，哪怕是大笑着装作他刚才只是开了个玩笑。可是她没有，她咬着嘴唇坐在那里，显得困惑而迷茫。他用飞路网回了家，自责不已，他居然没有预料到她会注意到他的反常而担心他，并且当面询问他，这本就是她想帮上忙时的典型做法。他踱进公寓，径直走向卧室爬上床。他痛苦万分，暗自希望他还没有毁掉他们的友谊，因为他无法想象没有赫敏的生活。话虽如此，她还是说对了。这和电影里演的完全不一样。

**************

看来，在他那可怜的晚宴上，哈利一定会不自觉地睡着的——因为他在午夜醒了过来，脸颊上淌着口水，眼镜斜挂在鼻梁上。他咂咂嘴，扶正眼镜，然后翻身平躺，紧盯着漆黑的天花板。最后，他爬下床去了盥洗室。他洗了手，冲镜子里的自己做起了鬼脸，不过不管那表情有多可笑，对他沮丧的心情都于事无补，于是他穿过黑灯瞎火的公寓，进入厨房。

他打开冰箱取出一盒牛奶，用力嗅了嗅确定它还没有坏。他没有费心再去拿玻璃杯，而是直接靠在柜子上喝了起来。一道突如其来的光芒闪过，他被吓了一跳，牛奶盒脱手掉到地上。“他妈的该死！”他小声骂了一句，因为他感觉到牛奶洒到了自己赤着的脚面上。他弯下腰去拾它。

“注意言辞，哈利。”有个声音轻柔地说。

他循声朝起居室望去，顿时睁大了眼睛。赫敏正蜷着双腿坐在沙发上，下巴搁在膝盖上，放下来的头发散乱地环绕着她的脸。当注意到她脸上的泪痕并意识到她刚才正在哭泣时，他退缩了。他非常确信她所以会哭泣都是他的错，这让他觉得更难受了，他之前不该那样不假思索地说出自己的感受。

“对不起。”他说，自己也不大确定是为了什么道歉。他不安地挪动着双脚，凝视着她，很想知道她来这儿是为了什么，却又不知道他是不是该冒着再次做蠢事的风险开口去问。

“你为什么要走？”

她会说什么，他想过各种各样的可能，却没料到是这句。他皱皱眉，抓抓头发，关上了冰箱门。他在地砖上蹭了蹭湿乎乎的脚，这除了把牛奶抹开毫无帮助，于是他走向起居室。“我以为，这是最好的解决办法。”

“最好的解决办法？”她慢慢地重复了一遍。她打量着他，那目光叫他局促不安。“你告诉了我一件很重要的事情，然后转身就跑，因为你觉得这是最好的解决办法？”

“嗯，是的。”他说，不知道为什么，当她这么说的时候，他觉得自己真傻。

“你是个傻瓜。”她声音里有种空落落的挫败感，他过去只在她发现工作没能照计划进行的时候听到过，“为什么你不给我个机会好理清这一切？”

“理清什么？”他问，“我把一切都告诉你，而你只是坐在那里。我以为你想要我走。”

“或许，理清这样一个事实：我最好的朋友刚刚告诉我，他希望我们可以超越朋友的关系？”她摇摇头，“你怎么能在做了那样一通告白以后就那么走开，哈利？我甚至没来得及分析你说的话，你就突然离开了。”

“分析它？他妈的，赫敏，这是心绪是情感，不是工作中的某项调研任务。”他尖锐地说。在她开口之前，他皱了皱眉。“我知道，注意言辞。”

“有一个从我十二岁起就一直在我生活中的人突然间告诉我，他希望我们可以超越朋友的关系，”她说，“不管心绪和情感如何，这都会改变一些事情。我必须弄清楚我自己的感受，我过去不知道你对我有那样的感觉，不知道你并非仅仅把我当作最好的朋友赫敏；我必须确定我自己的情感，因为不对它们进行彻底分析就仓促作出决定的话，对你是不公平的。”

“又是该死的分析。”他一边小声抱怨，一边力图去理解她刚说的话。每当她开始调动所有的逻辑思维的时候，他总会有些迷惑不解。她看上去很坚决，他知道她不想伤害他，可是说实话，如果她有同样的感受，她应该早就知道了，不是吗？话虽如此，他自己已经考虑好几个月了，看来他的要求可能太苛刻太不切实际了。

“或许这是个糟糕的主意。”她最后说，“可是我睡不着觉，而且觉得必须今晚就和你谈谈，因为我无法忍受我们之间存在问题。我该回家去了。”

“不，别走。”他的嗓音带着点慌乱，“它不是个糟糕的主意。我刚睡醒，而且这个晚上很难熬，所以我才显得有些烦躁。”

她望着他问道：“你真的是那个意思吗？”

他差点儿就要开口问她指的是什么，不过很快恍然大悟。于是，他深深地望进她的双眸，好让她明白他是认真的，说道：“字字心声。”

“我以前从不允许自己那样去想你。”她轻轻地说。他走近了，在沙发一头坐下。尽管有股触摸她的冲动怂恿着，他还是把双手收在身侧。她说话时一直注视着他的眼睛。“多年以来，我一直被你所吸引，可我没想过更多，因为我们是最好的朋友，我不想失去这份友谊。它可能毁掉我们的友谊，但今天晚上我才意识到，它也可能让事情变得更好。”

“你被我所吸引？”他问道。他绽开一丝微笑，觉得很高兴——至少她还是为他所吸引的，说实话，毕竟没人会认为“我爱的人却不爱我”是件好玩的事。

“别显得那么自命不凡。”她小声说着，脸颊上飞起一片红晕。她松开蜷着的双腿，在他意识到她的打算前，已经探过身去，在他的唇上飞快地印下了一个吻。她退回自己的位置，不好意思地笑了笑，于是他伸手把她零落的发丝掖到耳后，用指节摩挲着她的脸颊，这么做的时候，他一直凝视着她。“我想，我已经思考得够多的了。”

“你吗？”他满怀希望地问，接着突然笑了，“但愿我能把这录下来，罗恩决不会相信你居然会说你已经思考得够多的了。”

“哈利！”她举起手去捶他的肩膀，可是被他一把抓住，顺势拉进怀里。他用鼻子轻蹭她的鼻尖，轻声叹息。她的手指柔软地抵在他颌下，他感觉到她温暖的气息吹拂着他的双唇。“你觉得这会有用吗？”

“我不知道。”他老老实实地回答，并不想对她撒谎。

“这让我觉得自信多了。”她低声说着，把他的眼镜朝鼻梁上推了推。

“嗯，过去曾有个聪明人对我说过，现实生活和电影是不一样的，所以我有点儿无所适从。”他一边说一边轻抚她的发丝，“这儿也没有傻乎乎的音乐来给我个暗示。”他又吻了吻她，紧紧拥住她。他俯视着她，露齿而笑，她也缓缓展开了笑容。“不过我认为这是个良好的开端。”


End file.
